


The Witching Hour II: Demonology

by alyssalopezbor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssalopezbor/pseuds/alyssalopezbor
Summary: Sign up for a magic and the occult class they said, it'll be fun they said, find Luke, save Ben, and kill Snoke along the way? That, we can't say."It's time to let old things die, let it all die. Rey, I want you to join me," He was breathing hard, pausing for breath between words. It made him sound all the more desperate. For a minute she could almost see him, Ben, beneath all the blood and soot, but she knew. This was not yet her friend, this was a shadow, an echo, and almost.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Witching Hour II: Demonology

“I can’t believe you made me sign up for this stupid class Finn”

“I’m with the scavenger on this one babe,”

Before Poe could continue, Finn ripped open the door to their Magic and the Occult: Anthropology 2B class. He held up his hand to shut them up, and lead them all to sit down, midway up in the large lecture hall.

“Rey, you’re physics block is literally eating you alive, your aura has been darker and darker every time you start the next class. And Poe, we all know the LSAT score has you stressed out even though you did great. This class is going to be a great ball of fun, we’ll just sit here and laugh through the whole thing,”

Rey and Poe both knew better than to argue with Finn’s aura readings. With graduation two short quarters away, they could all use a good chuckle.

“Good evening class! Please open your notebooks and look alive! There is much to cover this semester and I am not a believer of syllabus week,” The old man that strode out to stand behind his podium looked like Merlin, _if he was homeless_ , Rey supplied to herself.

Poe chuckled, catching Rey’s errant thoughts like she’d spoken them aloud. She had started to crack a smile in return until the professor shot her a vicious glare. All three witches snapped their attention to their newfound professor.

Finally, after what felt like a decade, Poe passed a thought between the four of them, _Master Skywalker._

* * *

At the end of their never-ending, hour long lecture on ancient folklore beasts, Finn, Poe, and Rey worked their way to Luke’s desk. Poe was furious, Finn was tense, but Rey was nearly beside herself. This man had done things unforgivable by even the most forgiving. Han might still be here if Luke hadn’t betrayed Him.

Her emotions were boiling over, fists clenched, shoulders squared. All she could do was reign in the tempest that was waiting for Professor Skywalker.

“So,” he’s stacking together signed syllabus packets, “A clairvoyant, a voodoo priest, and…” everyone caught him pause to look up at Rey, she was glaring, “and a hedge witch walk in on an old man in a glamour,”

“The Coven needed you,” Rey ground out. Poe had opened his mouth but snapped it shut at her biting remark.

“What Coven Rey? There’s a reason there’s nothing but whispers and an afterschool study group left,” Luke suddenly looked exhausted, he swiped his hand down from his chest, shedding the glamour. The grizzled man beneath it was not a far cry from his disguise. Finn nearly jumped out of skin though.

“You don’t have an aura or even an energy… you’re invisible…” Finn was looking over Master Skywalker bewildered.

“You cut yourself off…” Poe finished for him. 

Luke sighed, defeated, “Chaos magick is dead, as it should be. I have no other ties to the Gift,”

Everyone began to protest but the door to the lecture hall swung open as the next class filed in.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you all, but I’m not going back. Not ever.”

They all watched him pack his last paper into a weathered briefcase and walk out the side door.

“You guys I have to go to my next class in 15 minutes…” Poe finally spoke after they’d all wandered out into the hallway. They were all a bit lost, starstruck or dumbstruck or both? Even Finn couldn’t make sense of the energy between the three of them. Looking back, Rey would say her head was spinning with thoughts, and Poe would say his head was drawing one big blank.

“We’re just going to let him go?”

“Rey, what are we supposed to do? Luke is a powerful witch, if he wants to live like this we have to let him,” Finn tried, watching her rage simmer down from boiling. Poe turned the heat back up.

“No, Rey is right, we can’t do nothing. We’ll call Leia tonight when you get home from work,” He patted Rey’s shoulder, an odd (supposed to be) reassuring smile, and left her in the hallway, taking Finn with him.

Rey could feel the weight of his palm for the three minutes she spent standing in the hallway after they’d walked away. _What is Leia supposed to do?_

Eventually she willed her legs to move, and after spending another two solid minutes standing in front of the library, she snapped out of it. _Fuck, I’m late…_

“Late again Rey!” the head librarian whispered angrily. Rey simply nodded her apology and set her things down to begin her overnight shift. The school’s library was open late for all those night owls who waited until the last minute to turn in their assignments. The librarian collected her things, and slapped a list of books to restock down in front of Rey on her way out.

If she hadn’t lost her last job hexing her last boss, she would’ve done it again right then and there. Instead she stood from her spot at the circulation desk. She propped up the sign that said, BE BACK IN A MINUTE, and tucked the small stack of books under her arm.

At 6:14, there was still quite a few students wandering around, tucked into books or homework in the middle of the isles. Rey resented each backpack she had to step over to reshelf books. In the quite hours she used magic, a simple sorting spell, and her pile of books would dance into their rightful places.

Unfortunately the beginning of the semester meant people were making effort. All she could do was thank the gods that this herd would slowly dwindle down to two or three regulars before a resurgence around midterm crowded the small library.

On her rounds she came across a section of magic, occult, and religious books. She had been through here before, having started early last semester, but after meeting Master Skywalker, it all looked new. She lingered, reading titles and examining worn leather covers.

Magic was part of her now. How could she not use her power once Ben had taught her to properly use it? But college was for mortals, and her grueling pursuit of a mechanical engineering degree had left her out of practice. She plucked a few titles from the shelf and tucked them under her arm.

Rey was about to step behind the circulation desk when the silence of the library was suddenly sucked out of the room. All she could hear was the soft gasp that they let out at the sight of each other.

Rey was in Kylo Ren’s quarters. There was a familiarity to the room. It was much like Starkiller but in an opposite way. The walls were painted black, the furniture all red or black, the floor: black marbled with veins of white and red. It was so polished, that Rey realized the warbled image she was taking in was actually the reflection of the floor. The lighting fixtures were all bright sterile white.

Ren sat, iron-rod straight, on a red upholstered bench along the wall. She caught him with is hand up, like he’d waved off something. There was nothing but the sound of them taking measured breaths, sizing each other up. His hand fell to his lap, and spurred Rey into action, she threw her hand out at him, literally throwing a curse.

She took a step forward into the throw, and was back in the library when she looked up. The curse had toppled a cart of books and ruined a display outside the next isle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little introduction to get you folks on the road. Writers block has been a demon of its own. Now that California is stuck in quarantine I'm going to grind out what I can for you.


End file.
